


you're surrounding all my surroundings (sounding down the mountain range)

by evenwhenidoubtyou (lukestylesbaby)



Series: you're a classic film (and i'm a movie buff) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, LMAO, No Smut, Smoking, and a nice little porch, but i decided to make it x reader, but i nearly cried while writing this, honestly i'm scared for the feedback, if there is any, nice little one shot, not too long, was at first a ofc thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukestylesbaby/pseuds/evenwhenidoubtyou
Summary: smoking isn't really an attractive habit, but somehow tyler joseph makes it so fucking gorgeous.





	

{badass!fluffy!tyler}

 

you love it when he tells you things with his eyes.

you’re sitting on the back porch smoking, and god, he’s so beautiful. you feel as if the whole world could literally implode around the both of you and your eyes would still be locked.

right now, they’re saying ‘i love you. you are the reason i’m sitting here, in love, totally perplexed by your beauty.’ or at least, that’s what he’s told you before.

while sitting on this dusty concrete, you have realised but three things.

one; you’re absolutely controlled by your love for tyler. there is nothing you wouldn’t do to obtain his praise and approval.

two; that first fact is very dangerous.

three; you don’t give a fuck.

there is a point in a relationship where it passes the gooey, loved up stage and comes to the waypoint where you have to decide whether you truly are destined to be together. majority of relationships won’t pass that stage. they’ll find something about each other that they don’t like, and it won’t end well.

that’s not how it happened for you and tyler.

his secrets, his past, his mannerisms and weird habits; you don’t hate them. they make him who he is, and who he chooses to be from now on. you are in love with all of tyler, every flaw, every riddle, every locked chest is what forms who tyler is.

you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have your own imperfections, but tyler has taught me to see them in a brighter light; you’re not weak because you screw up, you are human because you screw up, and you are beautiful just being yourself. 

you’re shaken out of your daze when tyler taps your knee, just his fingertips shooting warmth through your leg and around your whole being. your knees and then your whole body involuntarily lean towards his, as a dazy smile crawls across your face. you bite your lower lip, raise an eyebrow and look into his eyes again.

“you wanna go inside, babe? your smoke’s finished,” he nods towards your right hand, and you notice your cigarette has burnt down to the filter. you frown, sleepy and feeling a little silly. you drop the cigarette into the ashtray beside the porch step.

then you nod, pouting, and tyler takes his lip between his teeth. he helps you up from the concrete floor, his hands around your wrists. as you come up to reach him, his grip shifts to your waist, and his lips catch yours in a surprise kiss. as he pulls away, you pout once again and tyler laughs, securing your bottom lip between his fingers.

“you’re too adorable,” he whispers, pecking your lips once before walking with you through the sliding door into your living room. tyler locks the door behind you, then escorts you over to the corner sofa.

you sit together in the corner seat, though there’s plenty of room on the five other cushions. you cuddle into tyler’s chest, inhaling his scent and nibbling his shirt. his arms wrap around you, hands massaging your back soothingly. the tv sits across from you, the power light glowing red. neither of you make a move to grab the remote from the coffee table, as you’re too involved in each other to even process the thought of moving away in the slightest.

“fuck, i just realised something,” tyler says lowly, his voice deep and tired.

“what?” your voice is muffled by the cotton of his shirt between your teeth.

“i forgot to put our bed linen in the wash,” he groans, hugging you tighter.

“oh, tyler, baby, don’t worry about it,” you mewl. my teeth unclasp his shirt and you look up at him, noticing that his eyes are more intense the closer you are to them. your hand grazes his cheek softly, his skin coarse from his distaste toward shaving whilst spending time with you. he says it takes too many minutes away from the hours that he wants with just the two of you. 

your lips meet in a slow dance, a waltz of sorts, and you kiss in synchronicity. these moments with tyler, when you’re completely exhausted, hazy and smoke is still on your breath, are some of your favourites. you can’t believe that being so messy and tired, could somehow be so beautiful. but with him, it’s so possible.

you don’t think you’ll ever get over the rhythm of you two together. the beat to your footsteps when you walk together, the harmony of your skin when you touch, you can’t get enough. as you’re thinking this, the kiss breaks and you stare into each other.

“i adore you, i hope you know that,” tyler whispers and you melt in his arms. it’s not exaggerated; you were an actual puddle in his grasp.

“how could i ever repay you for all you do to me?” you whisper in answer, biting back a yawn and accompanying tears.

“simply exist by my side and promise you always will.”

you respond to this by snuggling into tyler once again, your tears wetting his shirt. this boy makes you so emotional still, even after three years of living with him, four of being together, he still could tear you apart simply by looking at you.

“you know when we met, and you said you liked my shirt but you’d like it better if it covered more?” you whisper.

“and you thought i was saying i thought you were unattractive,” i hear the smirk in tyler’s voice as he replies.

“but you were just telling me in your own weird way that you’d rather be the only one to see my skin.”

“i still feel that way, when we’re out and you’re dancing and i see guys staring at you, and i just- i want to fucking punch their lights out because you’re mine, and they need to know that staring is rude. i’m so fucking hopelessly possessive of you and i know sometimes it annoys you, but you need to know that it’s only because you’re my angel, your body, your pretty little head, your whole being is just fucking beautiful, and i love you so much that i can barely hold it in half the time, sometimes i just cry because it scares me that you could walk out and i’d still crawl after you, on my hands and knees over fire and blades. fuck, i’d do anything for you, anything.”

this had you at a loss. tyler had never, ever opened himself up and spoken about how he truly felt, to anyone. not his parents, his brother, or you. of course he shared himself, more through his writing than anything, but never so aggressively or so passionately. and it was about you, which totally spun your head. you look up at him, your eyes wet with tears, lips curled up into a loving smile.

“tyler, you don’t need to feel bad for getting jealous or feeling possessive. i’m yours, baby, and i always will be.”

he smiles back down at you, kissing your nose gently. “good to know. you wanna go to bed?” he manoeuvres his eyebrows in some sort of cringey, suggestive dance that makes you chuckle.

“sure, babe. just make sure that yo- oh!” you’re cut off mid sentence as tyler lifts both himself and your impossibly fatigued body off of the sofa, and carries you -still bundled into his chest- upstairs into your shared bedroom. after cuddling the both of you into a comfortable position under the covers, tyler reached behind himself and turned off the lamp on his end table. 

his nose buries into your neck, whispering words that trickle like sugar water over your skin, warming your whole being with their tenderness. you drift off to sleep after a short while, listening to tyler singing softly as he plays with your hair. you don’t remember ever having such a gratifying sleep.


End file.
